


It's....JAWS.

by RikoBeamu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, another lame one coming atcha, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoBeamu/pseuds/RikoBeamu
Summary: Mari takes Kanan to the cinema to see a nice film about some sharks because she loves the Ocean right?





	It's....JAWS.

Kanan always did for everyone else and never herself; putting the other’s needs before her own. And that’s the story of how Mari was waiting in the cinema foyer for the her- two cinema tickets in hand. Looking down at the title of the film, she smirked, it was one her father had shown to her the previous year in America. She was pretty sure that in a few hours, she would be Kanan’s new favourite person, or least favourite. Mari hoped the former. Placing the tickets in her back pocket, she looked towards the front door and noticed Kanan enter.

“Hiiii!” Mari spoke, ever the enthusiast.

“Hey Mari-chan!” Kanan responded, shaking her umbrella down. She got caught in the downfall just as the rainy season was coming to an end. Typical. “Thanks for inviting me. Can’t remember the last time I came to the cinema.” Kanan smiled and allowed herself to be led by the smaller girl to the refreshment stand, smiling to herself as she noticed Mari growing over excited at the array of sweets. And that’s when she spotted it, wincing as she felt herself being pulled over to the machine.

“It’s coffee!”

“I can see that.” Kanan laughed at the smaller girl, she acted like a child, especially when her favourite food or drink was involved. She found it cute, but only Dia was allowed to know that, she’d never live it down if word got out. The scandal that would follow, she blushed at the thought. “Why don’t you get a slushie? You can drink coffee anytime…” Kanan tried to reason. And when Mari gave her *those* eyes, she knew she couldn’t say no. “Fine. But I’m paying…” Before she had chance to finish her sentence, Mari was already throwing her arms around the girl.

“Thanks! You’re the best” 

“So you keep saying” Kanan joked as she handed Mari her coffee. “Anyway, what film are we going to watch? Please don’t say it’s some hideous romance…” She wouldn’t be able to cope, and not with the girl she looked at in a particular way sat next to her.

“…something better.” Mari smirked, immediately noticed by Kanan.

“What?”

In typical Mari style, and as overdramatic as always she spun on her heel, removed the tickets and thrust them into Kanan’s face. “It’s Jaws!!”

“Jaw-su?”

“Just come with me!” Mari led Kanan by her hand to the dimly-lit screen, which was only a small one given the obscurity of the film they were showing. It was empty and Mari laughed to herself, probably doing Kanan a favour anyway, sparing any potential blushes at her over-the-top reactions.”

“Please tell me it’s not a horror….” Kanan froze as she noticed Mari’s eyes trying to avert her own, suddenly feeling nervous. Mari knew she hated horror.

“Would I ever do that to you?”

“Mari…”

A few hours later after the film had ended and credits had rolled, Mari pushed Kanan’s head off of her shoulder, which had been nestled there for the past hour. She sighed at the quick relief it gave her.

“It’s over. Come on, I’ll take you for Sushi!” Mari smiled and Kanan frowned, she wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t. And if she was to ever watch a horror film again, there’s no one else she would have rather done it with.

“I’m never going diving again…” Mumbled Kanan as she trudged behind Mari, she loved the Ocean and everything to do with it, but after the movie, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry if this was lame! 
> 
> Second thing I've written in years. LL has consumed me; and with everyone in the community being so giving and nice, I thought I'd try give something back.
> 
> As another side note; I was thinking of writing another chapter potentially? Moreso detailing what actually happened in the screen, and just how terrified our poor Kanan was. Left it open to interpretation for now, but if the demand's there, I'll write it.
> 
> (Also...open for prompts if anyone wants anything!)


End file.
